Basket Boy Auction
by Velosarahptor
Summary: What happens when Percy is auctioned off at school? PERCABETH, of course!-ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Basket Boy Auction

A Percy Jackson one-shot

_Three Days Earlier:_

_ My cultures teacher passed out some papers, with gibberish written all over it. Well, that's what it looks like to my dyslexic eyes. _

"_Ok, class, it's time to vote for the Basket Boy Auction. Circle ten boys and raise your hand," she announced. The Basket Boy auction happens every year, where ten guys get publicly humiliated. Mothers love it, seeing their 'little boys' in tuxedoes and making the best basket. It becomes a mother competition. They take picture after picture. Then, one Friday, they all have to stand on the auditorium stage and be 'bought' by girls. It's really funny when someone isn't bid on and a teacher has to bid on them. To me, though, it seems like male prostitution. I circled ten random names and raised my hands, desperately hoping I won't be picked. _

Presently:

"-and Jessica Hobson. The Basket Boys this year are; John Lindsay, Michael Santos, Robert Fowler, Harold Moore, Herbert Rios, John Bills, Marshall Humble, William Diaz, Charles Yates, and Perseus Jackson. Please come to the LGA directly after lunch, you will be excused from the rest of your classes," the vice principal announced over the loud speaker. Oh my gods. I'm a Basket Boy. Oh gods. Oh gods, Annabeth! I'll have to Iris Message her later. Oh my gods. A Basket Boy. Me. At least no one's laughing at me or Charlie, some of them know what it's like and they say it's terrible.

"Dude, can you believe our luck?" Charlie groaned as we walked to the LGA really slowly.

"This is terrible," I agreed.

"This could totally set us up, though."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Really? I've never seen you with anyone."

"She lives in San Francisco."

"Dude, that bites." We entered the LGA, the last ones there.

"Oh, goodie! You're all here! Well, as you know, you've been selected as this year's Basket Boys," the Reading specilast, Mrs. Parmer said perkily.

"Oh, joy," I muttered.

"Here's what'll be expected of you. The day after tomorrow, Friday, you will come to school dressed up and with a basket lunch for two. We will practice once more that morning and then the real thing will begin! Girls will bid on you and your lunch," I love how she thinks that our lunch is some big part of this, "And you will be excused of all classes to eat your lunch. Any questions?" No one spoke up and so she led us to the auditorium to practice for the rest of the day.

"Ok, line up, John Bills, William Diaz, Robert Fowler, Marshall Humble, Perseus Jackson, John Lindsay, Harold Moor, Herbert Rios, Michael Santos, and Charles Yates. I'll announce your name and read off the card you will write. Then we'll start bidding, from ten dollars. The highest we've ever gotten was twenty-five dollars. You will then go to the LGA to eat your lunch. Let's rehearse." She walked to the podium, her heels clicking and echoing.

"Our first contestant is John Bills. Here I will read your card. Can I get ten dollars? SOLD to then here I'll say the name of the girl who won. John, just go backstage, we'll keep practicing." I really didn't pay attention (must be the ADHD) until my name was called. Then, I walked on stage and stood on the 'X' taped onto the floor. After she finished her little speech, I went backstage.

We practiced over and over for the remaining two periods. I was glad to get out of the school doors and into my apartment.

"Hi Percy, how was your day?" Mom asked me.

"I'm a Basket Boy," I said glumly.

"That's great, honey! I'll make your basket tomorrow! Oh, this'll be so much fun!" She looked at me and saw I was not so thrilled. "What's wrong?"

"Ahem, have you forgotten Annabeth?" Her hand flew up to her open mouth.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Percy!" I rolled my eyes and went to my room to Iris Message Annabeth.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, why so glum?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Please don't kill anyone, but my school does this stupid Basket Boy thing where ten guys get publicly humiliated and auctioned off like male prostitutes. This Friday is 'Basket Day'. Well, guess who got picked this year? Me," I said sadly. Annabeth looked ready to murder, and her face would've been laughable if not for my depression. Her fists balled up at her sides.

"Promise me you won't get another girlfriend?"

"I promise."

"Good." The message shimmered into nothingness, and I was alone.

The next day, this girl, Leah Graves practically ambushed me.

"I heard that Kristi Hammes and Dena Anderson are planning to bid on you," she said as she bounced around. Here's the thing about Kristi and Dena. Apparently they are the 'hottest girls at my school and possibly the world' according to Charlie. I think he's wrong.

"Oh, yay," I said dully.

"Why are you so depressed about that?"

"I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Annabeth Chase. She's from San Francisco."

"Oh, that's not good, well bye!" she skipped off to join her friends. Charlie came up to me.

"Dude, sorry about last night, my mom wanted to talk baskets. So, why was Leah Graves talking to you?" he asked.

"She was just informing me that Kristi Hammes and Dena Anderson are planning on bidding on me," I informed him. He gave me a high five.

"DUDE!"

"No, not DUDE! I have a girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh yes, this mysterious 'San Francisco' chick." I rolled my eyes at him.

The whole day, Kristi and Dena were being super nice to me. It made me wanna puke up blood. I have also now found out that Ginger Phillips wants to bid on me. Ginger is the tallest girl in our school, and the girl's basketball captain. No one wants her, unfortunately, but she wants me.

When I got home from school, Mom gave me the complete walkthrough of my basket. It had Grilled Parmigiano Reggiano Cheese Sandwiches (which I have never heard of in my entire life), star fruit (which I also have never heard of), fruit of the Kousa dogwood (I also have never heard of this), and her famous blue cookies. Plus a strawberry banana milkshake. Wow, that is really fancy. She also went out and bought me a new suit and tie. Paul laughed at it and I went to bed feeling stupid.

The next day was torture. We went straight to the LGA where we were forced to fill out index cards about our lunches and ourselves.

"Uhhh, Mrs. Parmer? How do you spell Parmigiano Reggiano?" I asked.

"P-A-R-M-I-G-I-A-N-O R-E-G-G-I-A-N-O," she told me. It took me forever to write that, what with my dyslexia. At the end I was the only one still working. "Percy, are you almost done?"

"Yes…maybe…no. I'm dyslexic, as you know, and letters really make no sense whatsoever to me."

"Just go with what'cha got, we have to get ready, the auditorium is filling up."

She had us walk down the halls in a single file line, in order, which made me feel like a kindergartener. Mrs. Parmer told everyone to settle and then began the auction with all the rules and stuff.

"Our first contestant is John Bills. His lunch consists of Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches, Goldfish crackers, chocolate chip cookies, and apple juice, yummy!" That sounds like what you eat in preschool. "He enjoys video games and playing the oboe. Can I start the bidding at ten dollars?" A voice piped up from the back and said,

"Ten dollars!"

"Ten dollars, ten dollars, going once, going twice, SOLD to Alejandra Rennings for ten dollars!" My ADHD was getting to me and I was bouncing uncontrollably. Finally, she called my name. I walked onto the stage.

"His lunch is made up of Parmigiano Reggiano Cheese Sandwiche, star fruit, fruit of the Kousa dogwood, and blue cookies. Plus a strawberry banana milkshake. Can I start the bidding at…"

Kristi interrupted her with "TEN!"

"FIFTEEN!" Dena shouted.

"Twenty!"

"Twenty five!"

"Thirty!"

"Oh my," Mrs. Parmer giggled.

"Thirty five!" Kristi yelled.

"Forty!"

"Forty five!"

"Fifty!" Dena asked her friends for more money.

"Fifty two and seventy seven cents!"

"ONE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Ginger bellowed from the back. Oh, gods. This will be the end of my life. I wish Hades would just suck me up to the Underworld right now. Kristi and Dena pooled all their money together and shouted "One hundred seven dollars and eighty one cents!" Oh, gods. Two dates.

"One hundred seven dollars eighty one cents going once, going twice," Just then, the auditorium doors opened and standing there was a blonde angel.

"I'll give you two hundred seventy nine bucks and eleven cents," Annabeth said. I'm pretty sure I heard Kristi and Dena yelling, "She doesn't even go here!" but the rest of the world was drowned out by her. She smiled at me and I jumped off the stage, pushing random people out of my way. They made a little pathway and I ran towards Annabeth. She leapt into my arms and I kissed her with all I had. Many girls started sobbing but I really didn't care at that moment (maybe it was because my brain was a pile of mush). After what felt like forever we pulled away reluctantly.

"Nice tux, Seaweed Brain," she teased.

"Oh, ha, ha," I muttered. "Where did you get that money?" She gestured to the hallway and three people came into view. They ran towards me. Thalia threw herself onto me.

"Watch it, sister," Annabeth warned. Nico gave me a high five and Grover started to, but I noticed there was some sort of ring on his finger.

"What's with the ring?"

"Oh, uh, Juniper and I, uh me and Juniper, um," he started.

"You're getting married."

"Umm yeah. Be best man?"

"Totally."

So, apparently Annabeth doesn't count because she doesn't go to school here, and I ended up eating lunch with Kristi and Dena. I learned that Annabeth (and Thalia but she doesn't count) is the only girl who can truly appreciate blue cookies. They kept trying to throw themselves onto me, it was disgusting but funny at the same time.

"So, Seaweed Brain," Kristi started. I gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Isn't that some sort of nickname?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, uh, that girl, you uh, she, uh."

"Annabeth? Oh it's an inside joke"

"Mind letting me in on it?"

"Sorry, I'm not aloud to tell, but uh, it has something to do with Greek mythology." Then her and Dena got into a catfight about who was going to figure it out first, and they raced off to the library. I was aloud to leave and I found Annabeth and our friends loitering outside on the steps.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. I kissed her like we were dying. Kristi came running out of the school screaming, "Your dad's Poseidon!" Even though she was right, she was carted off to a mental facility.

I thought this Basket Boy thing was going to be horrible, but it made me realize two things. One, girls fight like cats, and two, Annabeth is really hot when she's angry.


	2. Real Chapter 2!

**A/N: Oooook here is the long-awaited second chapter of BBA! (I don't own anything you recognize from ANYWHERE) And some of the ideas in here were submitted by: Vampire8, anime-lover10, and Hermione Lennon! Big round of applause for them! I was also disappointed to learn only 4 children participated in my little contest soooo… my favorite was by far adamsblinker, who made a little rap and then talked about poodles eating doughnuts. You get to be something (you'll see what!!!) I hope you don't mind me shortening your name to Adam and also, you'll only be mentioned in passing in this chapter. Everyone else's were seriously funny and I was laughing very hard, so heres everyone else. **

**MidnightNightSpirit who sang I'm Awesome, by Spose**

**-Tianababy- who was talking about pacman**

** who mentioned pandas AND spoons. I am seriously impressed. Oh and if you were confused, Percy goes to a MORTAL SCHOOL and stuff, so yeah. Every chapter from now on will have part of a quote for the title and the full quote at the bottom. **

Basket Boy Auction

Chapter 2

Stay Up and Fight

Mom wanted to know ALL about my day. She didn't even notice Annabeth until I had said every detail.

"Oh, Annabeth dear, your father called and said he thought it might be a good idea if you finished the school year here. He has enrolled you in Percy's school," she said once I had finished. Sometimes I wonder about my mom. Sometimes I wonder about cheese. Anyway, I was scared for Annabeth. Teenage girl's don't just bake fancy cupcakes and ask to be friends with their crush's girlfriend.

Or maybe they do.

The next morning, Annabeth and I were sitting on the grass in front of the school, talking about nothing and everything. One of my teachers called me over to chat and I stood up and made my way over.

(ANNABETH'S POV)

Oh, gods. Percy is amazing. I'm not the type of girl who can just sit and talk about 'why waffles are called waffles' or 'how large walri are', but something about Percy makes me…Different. A teacher called him over, and he walked away. I sighed, in that lovey, sighey way and just sat, relishing in my happiness.

That happiness was short lived, though. Kristi and Dena confronted me, holding a cupcake with navy blue frosting, and green vines swirling around the top. It was pretty, but I was kind of freaked out.

"Annabeth, hi!" Kristi said. I rolled my eyes and was about to make a sarcastic comment, but a thought hit me.

"Oh, hey girl! What's up?" I said perkily. She beamed at me and Dena held out the cupcake.

"We just want you to know there's no hard feelings, and we'd like to be BFF's," she assumed cheerfully. I took the cupcake, removed the wrapper, and broke it in half, like I was going to eat it, but then smashed one piece in each of their faces.

"Thanks, but no thanks." They screamed and ran away, while I fell to the ground and rolled around laughing. I didn't notice Percy come back.

"Uh, Annabeth, what's so funny?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

(PERCY POV)

"Kristi…Dena…Cupcake…ahahahahaha!" Annabeth gasped. I looked around, and saw what she was laughing at. Kristi and Dena were covered in frosting and cake. It was pretty hysterical. Unfortunately, the bell rang, and we were forced to sit in class for eight hours. The longest eight hours of my life. Not to mention all the comments people gave me. Such as, "Hey, Seaweed Brain, I saw you and your girlfriend eating each others faces. Way to go, dude!" That was from Adam,

After school was out, we went and got coffee at this little café thingamajig. Annabeth worked on her plans for Olympus and I watched. There was a good silence, only broken by Kristi and Dena approaching our table.

"Hey, Annabeth! About that incident…" Kristi began.

"Oh, don't mention it. I had a _great _time. We should do it again sometime," Annabeth said, acting interested. Dena picked up Annabeth's plans for Zeus' palace.

"What's this, your dream house? Could you afford this?" she asked in a joking way. That was the wrong thing to say. Annabeth stood up and stared into Dena's eyes.

"Give. That. Back," she growled menacingly. Dena just laughed until Annabeth slapped her across the face. The plans were thrown aside as a catfight broke out. I hate to say it, but it was _funny! _Kristi just stood on the sidelines, kind of clapping and cheering. Figuring fifteen minutes was too long, I pried Annabeth away and we left, after grabbing her plans. Out of the blue, she started laughing, and I joined in. When we got to my apartment, my mom and Paul were sitting seriously at the table, with coffee and the newspaper.

"Percy! You're back!" mom shouted. I looked at her weirdly. "Oh, we have the _greatest _news! Paul, I know we were going to wait, but I can't hold it in! We bought a house! Five bedrooms, seven bathrooms, on four acres of land with a private lake and forest!" A house. They bought a _house? They _bought a house? They _bought _a house? Mom pulled some pictures out of her purse. It was really pretty, even Annabeth was sighing. "We're going shopping for paint and stuff tonight, we'll need your help, this weekend we'll be decorating nonstop. Let's go check it out now, come on!" My mom resembled a giddy schoolgirl as we drove to the house. I could see why she was excited, we never had a house before.

Our new house was a medium sized house with two floors, plus an attic and basement. It was painted a dark grey and had a porch out front. We walked around to the back and there were three balconies plus a weird patio, it was like patio, stairs, patio, stairs, and patio.

On the first part of the patio complex there was a grill and on the second just some potted plants. The third had an outdoor eating area. There was a large apple tree with a tree swing hanging down from it.

Then there was forest. Many paths weaved in and out through it. In the middle of the forest there was a large clearing with a private pond. A wooden dock stood out across part of the deep blue water. Some fishing poles were left on the dock. At the end of the dock was a bench overlooking the water. One large tree stood on the shore, and a rope hung from it. We headed back to look at the inside of the house. Taking up the inside of the garage was a John Deere Gator, probably for getting through the forest.

Entering the house was an entryway, which was bare, like almost everything else. There was a marble staircase with a slight curve. Two French doors opened to a living room with a large bay window and window seat. A step led down to a dark family room and a step on the other side led to a sunroom. The sunroom had a sliding door that opened to the patio complex. Then we entered a hallway with four doors. One led to a bare dining room, another to a bathroom with a sink and toilet. The third door led to a kitchen with marble countertops and an island with a refrigerator, stove, and a farmhouse sink. But the fourth door led to a closet holding the stairs to the basement.

In the basement there was chartreuse carpeting which 'would have to go' according to my mom. A door led to a bathroom and another basement room. We went back upstairs and to the second floor.

The master bedroom would obviously be mom and Paul's (I don't even wanna know what they will do in there) but that left four bedrooms, all with their own bathroom. Mom told me and Annabeth (which shocked her) we could each pick whatever room we wanted. Mom and Paul's bedroom was the first door on the right and I picked the last on the left. Annabeth wanted the one next to mine. They both had French doors leading to balconies. That left the remaining two for guest bedrooms. There was another door with a staircase that led to the attic. Mom said that we were going to do _something _with it, she just didn't know what.

After that, we drove to the hardware store to find paint samples and other things. They had a whole wall filled with colored paper, paint samples. I wanted a blue or teal of some sort, kind of like water. Mom wanted ivory with green stripes for her and Paul's room, plus pink and green for the guest rooms. Annabeth (who was feeling kind of awkward) wanted a deep red. After buying paint we chose wallpaper for our bathrooms. I picked some that looked like waves and mom wanted green with white flowers, while using paint for the guest bathrooms. Annabeth picked a deep red plaid, which reminded me of Christmas wrapping paper.

After that we went out for a late dinner and went back to the house to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor. I won't say it was enjoyable or anything, but whatever. At the crack of seven am mom had us up and painting rooms, starting in the basement and making our way up. I complained about food and she threw granola bars at us. They were quite tasty, if I do say so myself, s'mores flavored. Anyway, the basement took forever to paint because it was so big. Annabeth and I were painting one room this like lavender color, Paul painted the other pale green and mom wallpapered the bathroom with lavender and pale green plaid paper and then helped Paul. At least every wall in the entire house was white, so we didn't have to do that part. Finally at eleven we finished and ate a quick lunch before moving upstairs.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth asked as we painted the kitchen beige. I turned to look at her.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Why did your mom buy a house?" Good question, I don't know. After pondering this for a while, I answered.

"Either A, she and Paul wanna have kids, or B, she feels like she needs a house now that she has a husband that she, you know, _likes." _She nodded, pleased with my answer. "Personally, I hope that it's the second one, because the first gives me bad mental images."

"Um, yeah. Me too. Ugh I am getting so bored with painting, how about you?"

"Totally, my ADHD is making me feel the need to run around like a retard screaming random words." We both laughed, and mom and Paul entered to ask what was so funny. "Oh, nothing."

"So, anyway, we have an announcement to make. We're having…"

**A/N: What are they having? GUESS? The closest guess will get to be Annabeth's either stalker or best friend, I don't know yet. Here's the quote: ****"Never go to bed mad -- stay up and fight." - Phyllis Diller. Hope you lied it, and REVIEW! A teacher falls down some stairs, some fat guy asks for pork, and Annabeth gets a surprise, but not in the next chapter! Haha I love doing that!**

**Review, lovelies! **

**Grey Eyed. **


End file.
